


Comfort

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alphinaud is the beleaguered little brother who puts up with nonsense, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hien is a good bean, I bet he gives the best hugs bruh, I keep making Tilly upsetti spaghetti in the beginning I should stop that, Kisses, Lots of dialogue, Minor Injuries, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), No beta we die like mne, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Yugiri is best bro and ultimate wingman, hopeful but also a little yikes Tilly's mad, is this a shovel talk? i think Hien gets a shovel talk lol, right after the fight with Zenos/Shinryu, well minor as in she lived and is able to walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: Ala Mhigo was free, the battle won, Zenos and his melded form with Shinryu defeated. Tilly, hurt and reeling, left the celebrations behind to hide. But even with the ruckus of the Ala Mhigans' joy, her departure was seen by a select few, Hien being one. Compelled to follow by his heart, the Doman prince hurried after her. And what he found was the delayed emotional aftermath . But he stayed with her, unwilling to leave the distraught miqo'te behind.Hien loved Tilly too much to leave her to her struggles alone.
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hien/WoL fic! And it's kind of an emotional roller coaster? Idk, it's what my brain pooped out and I was like 'yes, yes, good, post that bitch'.

* * *

** Comfort **

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Hien noted the turned back of the fleeing Warrior of Light. Concern made him frown. All around were the newly freed Ala Mhigans singing in triumph and relief. He touched Yugiri’s elbow and bent down to whisper to her. “Yugiri, stay here with the others. I fear our mutual friend has left quite distraught… I mean to find her.” When she nodded, the Doman prince slipped through the crowd. A towering blonde woman in armor standing next to an elezen lord of some sort tilted her head to the side. She subtly pointed the way to where Tilly had disappeared. Hien nodded to her in thanks. Into the shadows he went. And when he found her, he knew there was something wrong. Tilly had found a shaded stone nook and she was standing there facing the corner. Her vulnerable back was to him.

Hien saw her shaking shoulders and pinned back ears. Her long leonine tail was curved down, the tip between her calves. The miqo’te was hunched over. She was holding herself, arms wrapped around her torso. It was obvious she was unhappy, mayhap even crying. But she was tense as well and sneaking up on a tense warrior would be ill-advised. He purposely made his next footsteps loud.

Whirling around, Tilly for a brief moment bared her short fangs at him, eyes unfocused before zeroing in on him. She blinked, coming to herself. “Hien?” she croaked. Her green eyes were red-rimmed and damp. There was no evidence of tears that had already fallen however. “What… what are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Hien parroted back in surprise. “My dear friend, what are you doing here and not celebrating with the others?” He did not come closer, seeing how she had scrunched herself further into the corner. In the dim light, her eyes gleamed unblinking. Along the left side of her face was still a massive bruise, likely from her battle with Zenos and his merging with Shinryu. And what looked like a barely healed claw mark across her neck was visible thanks to the open lapels of her aiming tunic. There was a massive tear down the front of her top, barely holding together. By the kami, she had fought that imperial mad dog as a war dancer and not as a dragoon! What other injuries were hiding beneath her long sleeves and the ragged cotton of her undershirt? How could have anyone had overlooked her state, including himself? Shame colored Hien’s ears a hot red. “Ma’tylda, forgive me. You are injured. Come, let us go to the healers.”

Tilly only shook her head, a wild light in her eyes. “Nn…no!” She started to shake. She slid down to her bottom. The miqo’te curled up into a ball, hands covering her head. “No!”

Hien held up his hands. “Alright, Tilly. It’s all right. May I come closer?” At her vehement head shake, he silently sighed. “Very well. I shall stay here instead.” The long-haired Doman got down to his knees in a seiza on the stone. His hands rested on his thighs. He stayed with her as the bells passed and the sun set. The faint echoes of the city-wide celebration was barely heard in their hidden spot. And still she shook and trembled. A pained expression crossed his face when she began to softly cry. Her hands covered her face as she wept into them. He blinked back his own tears.

To witness this woman breakdown like so was akin to being cut and skewered by imperials again. Agony. How Hien ached to cross the space between them. How he longed to gather her in his arms, to say ‘I understand’. Because he did understand. This was a belated fear response. Tilly had faced something monstrous, the unimaginable. She had slain primals before but what Zenos had done with Shinryu defied all sense and previous experience.

Madness incarnate.

But Hien did not go closer for his friend had not expressed her permission to approach. So he waited, a mountain that would not move even for the kami. Slowly her tears petered out. Tilly sniffled and looked up at him. In the darkness, her eyes were like a tiger’s beneath a full moon, luminous and so green.

“You stayed?” she whispered.

“I stayed.”

Tilly came to him, crawling for she had not the strength it seemed to stand. She climbed into his lap as he adjusted his legs into a crisscross. She curled up against him. Burying her face at the curve of his bared shoulder, Tilly clung to the Doman prince. She took a deep breath to take in his smell. Shuddering, she began shaking again. Hien wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his cheek to her upturned temple. Her soft scent of rose was barely there beneath the smell of sweat and blood. Yet he did not know where she was bleeding or if she was still bleeding. So Hien kept his hold gentle, unwilling to speak. Instead he hummed an old lullaby from his childhood. His chest and throat vibrated with his humming. He felt her breathing slow as she calmed.

Yugiri appeared at his elbow on one knee. “My lord,” she whispered. One of Tilly’s ears flicked in her direction but she did not remove her face from his shoulder. The shinobi was no threat after all. “They are going to start searching for her soon.”

“They can wait a few more bells,” Hien whispered back. “We are in need of quiet and succor this moment.” He paused. “And mayhap one of our healers.” The prince shifted his hold on the woman in his lap. “Ma’tylda, will you come see a healer now?”

“Not an Alliance healer?”

“If that is your wish.” Hien smiled when she nodded. “Very good. I’m going to lift you now. May Yugiri take your chakrams?” She nodded again, still not lifting her face from him. The auri shinobi gingerly removed the circular weapons from her friend’s hip holsters, honored by the trust shown when Tilly didn’t flinch from being unarmed. Hien stood, not even stumbling despite the fact that his arms were full of weary and injured miqo’te. “Up we go.”

“Shall I lead the way?” Yugiri asked. Shall I keep our path to the shadows, she didn’t ask aloud but implied.

“Aye. No crowds for this eve. Our other friends may see Tilly on the morrow if she so desires.” The three disappeared from the alcove, making way for the Doman encampment.

* * *

Hien shifted on his feet outside of the private medical tent his people had set up beyond the city gates for important patients. He wasn’t quite wringing his hands. Both the healer and Yugiri exited just as he was about to start pacing. “How is she?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“A severe case of exhaustion, my lord,” Healer Tsusuka replied. “Her throat was nearly healed when you brought her to us, thank the kami. But her ribs, I had to re-break and set.” The older woman sighed. “She did not blink or scream when I did so. Young Yugiri did not even have to hold her down. Such fortitude, my lord. Never have I seen the like. As for her deep bruising, I have faded it as much as I could. Also the deep cuts across her front are closed and bandaged. Her natural healing will take care of the rest. It’s quite accelerated for a non-mage.”

“A blessing then,” Hien said, cutting off any possible speculation on the whys and hows. “I trust we have your silence?”

Healer Tsusuka bowed. “Aye, my lord. Only you and Mistress Yugiri will know the extent of her wounds.” She straightened up. “She sleeps now. Pray do not disturb her. I shall check on her bandages tomorrow morn. By your leave.” She bowed again when he dismissed her.

“Yugiri.”

“My lord?”

“Guard her as you would me,” Hien commanded. “I will seek out our Alliance comrades to assure them that Tilly is resting among us for she is very tired. I trust none shall disturb her whilst I am away?”

The Raen auri bowed. “As you will, my lord. No one shall pass me.” She stood tall in front of the tent opening at attention.

“Very good. Thank you. I shall be back anon.” Hien spun on his heel and hurriedly walked off. The urge to go into the medical tent to watch over Tilly himself was nearly overwhelming. So he left his most trusted friend and ally to guard her instead. The guards let him pass into the Quarter, directing him toward where the Scions were housed.

“Lord Hien! Thank the Twelve!” Alphinaud exclaimed as he answered the door. He ushered the Doman into the Scions’ temporary quarters. “Tilly is missing! Have you seen her? I sent Thancred and Arenvald to search for her but neither have had luck and…!” The elezen were in a tizzy, wringing his hands.

“Peace, Master Alphinaud. You may call off your search.” Hien soothed. “She is among my people and taking the rest she sorely needs.” His broad hand landed on the scholar’s shoulder. “Ma’tylda is safe and sleeping. Take a deep breath.”

Alphinaud gulped in air, struggling to come down from his panic. “F…forgive me, my lord. But when I saw that she was not with us, I at first thought she had gone to see to her hurts. But then bells passed without sign or news of her and I might have become overwhelmed. I owe Thancred and Arenvald an apology for yelling at them… oh dear.” The young man frowned, biting his lower lip.

“Mayhap you should call them on your linkpearl?’

“Oh! Yes, of course. To call off the search, right. Thank you, my lord.” Alphinaud stepped back and turned, his hand going to his ear to activate his linkpearl. “Thancred, Arenvald, you can come back. What? Oh, Lord Hien is here. He has assured me that Tilly is well. Aye, with the Domans. A rest is in order. Quite. Thank you. And mine apologies for taking my worries out on the both of you. Aye, see you anon.” Sighing, he turned back to Hien. “My heart is at ease thanks to you.” He bowed. “I take it she shall be back on the morrow?”

Hien nodded. “Aye, knowing our friend, she’ll get right back into the thick of things. But for now we must needs let her have some respite.” He rubbed his beard with one hand. “Aye, we owe it to her to give her some peace and quiet. At least for one night.” His hazel eyes narrowed. “You should rest as well, my friend. For there will be much work to be done in the coming days, both here and in Doma.”

“If I may, Lord Hien? How long does the Doman contingent plan on staying? Not that we’re ungrateful for your presence! You helped us win the day, after all. We would have had a hard time with the flying magitek if not for your intervention!” Alphinaud said, backpedaling a little to avoid insult. It made Hien almost laugh though he did smirk instead.

“Hmm, you are a clever and strong group. I’m sure even if we hadn’t arrived in so timely a manner, you would have thought of something. At any rate, a few days more before we make the long journey back to Doma,” Hien answered. He turned when the door opened to admit Thancred and Arenvald. “Friends, full glad am I to see you, even if we haven’t met! Tilly spoke much about you both during our journey across the Azim Steppe.”

“Hopefully flattering things only,” Thancred replied, laughter in his eye. His younger companion simply blushed underneath his white face paint.

“Of course. She missed you both dearly during our time in Doma and the Steppe. She praised you for your wit and friendship and kindness. How fond she is of you all. Like brothers, said she.”

“Well now, that’s… well.” Arenvald cleared his throat. “And we are fond of her. She is a true friend. Tilly’s always taken care of us, checking in and what not.”

“Indeed. Ma’tylda is one to fuss over her loved ones,” Thancred said. His eye narrowed. “I trust your people are caring for her with all due respect?” The implied threat if not was clear enough. Arenvald seemed oblivious though Alphinaud was looking at them with suspicious eyes. It was obvious he knew that there was another layer to the conversation. Clever boy as always.

“They are treating her as they would treat me, though my command to do so only reinforced what they were doing anyway. She is beloved in my country for all that she has done and beyond. Worry not, friends.” Hien smiled and bowed to them. “I personally shall see to her care and comfort.”

“Hm-hmm, I’m sure,” the rogue replied, his uncovered eyebrow rising. His eye seemed to see through the prince and right at his heart. Hien fought a grimace. “What a steadfast and true ally to our lovely Warrior you are. Very well, we shall entrust her to your hands and your people. Do be careful, yes? I’d hate to have to pick up the pieces.” Thancred touched the pommel of one of his daggers, a dark expression flashing across his face and an ominous smile on his lips. Arenvald blinked, finally catching on to the undercurrent of the conversation happening between the two older men. He glanced at Alphinaud who twitched.

Hien felt a bead of sweat gather at the back of his neck. It slithered down into his dogi. He grinned nervously. “Of course, of course. Please excuse me, I must see that all is going well in our encampment. We shall see one another upon the morrow.” He scuttled around the rogue to grab at the door handle. Thancred lazily turned to continue to stare him down. It made him feel… hunted. Not even Zenos made him as nervous as the spymaster of the Scions was doing now. By the kami…

“Oh, yes! Good night, my lord!” Alphinaud hurriedly said, cutting through the tension. Next to him Arenvald waved, mute and terrified by the atmosphere. “We shall see you tomorrow.”

“Very good, yes! It has been a pleasure.” That was a lie. “Good night, my friends!” Hien scrambled out the door into the night.

  
Thancred’s lips curled up in a sharp smile, much to Alphinaud’s exasperation. “Why, he seemed to be in a hurry,” he drawled. “Then again, he is a prince and I’m sure there are princely duties to attend to, even far from home.” He patted Arenvald on the back. “Good night, lads. I’m off to bed.” The unrepentant hyur disappeared up the stairs.

“That man… honestly.” The elezen of the duo left downstairs pinched the bridge of his nose. “I cannot believe him. The audacity.” Alphinaud sighed.

“Did… Did Thancred just threaten royalty?!” Poor Arenvald wheezed. “Oh Rhalgr, he did!”

“Aye.”

“Oh Rhalgr…”

* * *

“Tilly… my friend, you must wake,” Yugiri called to the sleeping woman on the cot. Next to her stood the healer from the night before. “We must needs check your bandages.” The shinobi smiled as her friend made a sleepy sound, a little mrrp of confusion. “Ma’tylda, the sun rises and so must you.”

“Bugger the sun,” Tilly mumbled. Her eyes refused to open. “I feel like shite.”

Healer Tsusuka harrumphed. “Up, up, my lady. I have many other patients to see to still,” the old woman said. “Will you allow me to examine you or would you like our poor Lord Hien to worry and fuss instead?”

“Oh, fine.” Sitting up wasn’t an option but Tilly forced her eyes to open. The aches were deep, practically to her core since she had been able to lay down and be still. She looked at the two women. “My everything hurts.”

“Ha! I’m sure. My name is Tsusuka Minarabi, remember? I am your healer. Here we go, I am moving the blanket now.” The Doman healer continued to narrate her actions to her patient, ever mindful of the damage a startled warrior can do. “Your natural healing had mended the rest of your open wounds nicely, praise the kami. And your ribs have finished settling from being re-broken and set properly. I shall now use my magic to seal the last of the cracks. With that the pain should ease.” Her wrinkled but steady hands glowed with aether above Tilly’s torso. “Very good, slow breaths.”

Yugiri was ever watchful. Her eyes caught the relieved expression on the other’s face. She smiled, tension leaking from her shoulders. A quarter of a bell later and Tsusuka was leaving after a job well done and the removal of the bandages. She shuffled out after recommending a pain relieving tea for any flare ups. The shinobi approached the now sitting up warrior. “Tilly, I brought you a change of clothes since we bathed you last night before bandaging. Though I fear your aiming tunic is a lost cause.” She was holding a bundle of folded cloth. “It is a simple yukata, would you like me to help you into it?”

“Aw, I had liked that tunic…. But yes, thank you, Yugiri. I definitely do not know how to put a yukata on.” Tilly slowly stood from the cot, surprised at how easily she moved now after the healing. “That Tsusuka knows her stuff. Thank the gods. Hobbling around would have sucked.” She was only in her little black shorts and a breast band. Her friend didn’t even blink at her state of undress. “So how does it work?”

“Hmm, yes. Now then here’s what you do…”

* * *

Hien nodded after receiving the report from Healer Tsusuka. He thanked her and watched her move off to the more public healing tents. He rubbed his beard in thought. So Eorzea and Doma’s champion was mostly healed and moving now. Praise the kami for Tilly’s Blessing and her fortitude. He heard the shuffle of approaching feet. The Doman prince turned and then froze. His next breath shuddered as he sucked in air in surprise.

“Hi.” Tilly waved at him, a nervous smile on her face. A yellow summer yukata with turquoise flowers printed on the light fabric covered her, her little feet wearing a pair of flat sandals. Her ears were perked up and pointed forward at him. Best of all her bright green eyes clear of pain. Next to her stood a smug Yugiri who slipped away on silent feet.

The Warrior of Light was wearing his colors. SHE WAS WEARING HIS COLORS! Hien covered his mouth, hazel eyes wide. But when her smile fell, he quickly recovered. “You look lovely!” the hyur blurted out. “It suits you.” Her smile returned, radiant as the sun. He was doomed. Hien bowed to her before approaching. “My friend, it fills my heart with gladness to see you more at ease and on your feet.” He carefully touched her shoulder, gaze on her face to look for any discomfort or denial of his touch. But she kept smiling at him and so he cupped her shoulders. For all her delicate looks, Tilly was solid and sturdy. Her hands touched his elbows, her touch like a hot brand to his mind. “To see you dressed in the manner of my people, one would think you were Doman like us!”

“Don’t be silly. Miqo’te aren’t in Doma,” Tilly said with a laugh. “I remember when I first stepped into Namai everyone stared at my ears and tail like I was from another world altogether.” She flashed him a grin, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Made it hard to blend in to gather information.”

“Ah, forgive them…”

Tilly shook her head. “It’s alright,” she soothed. “I wasn’t offended then and I’m not offended now.”

“I’m glad.” Hien scooted a little closer to her. It was like they were in their own bubble. A few of his countrymen who had come with him to Ala Mhigo veered away. Best to give their lord some privacy perhaps. It was now that he realized that Tilly only came up to his chin. Her face was tilted up to him, her smile soft and eyes warm. “Tilly, you are…”

“I am?”

“So precious to us… to me.” He glanced away for a moment to compose himself. When Hien looked back at her, he saw her stunned face. “And not just because you helped to liberate us, to shelter my people when they came to Eorzea. Nay, your warmth, your kindness and compassion, the love you have for your friends. All have left a mark upon me. To have your friendship alone is a blessing but I am… a greedy man.” His right hand reached up to cup her face. He let out a shaky breath when she leaned into his touch. Her hand came up to hold the back of his. “For I fear that my heart beats for you. Though I love Doma, I want… Oh Tilly, I want.”

Tilly’s pupils widened as he leaned down closer. Her lips parted, the dark red of her lip paint like black cherries. Enticing with the promise of a sweet tartness. “Hien…” she breathed, her ears quivering. Her tail twitched and curled.

“May I?”

“Yes.”

Hien let out a groan. He fit his lips over hers. He felt Tilly’s hands move to the front of his dogi, clutching at the fur and fabric. He wrapped his other arm around her to tug her closer, her body slotting so perfectly against him. He tilted his head to better the angle of the kiss. Her lips parted further in invitation, one he gladly took. The prince swallowed her moan. His jaw worked as he hungrily tangled his tongue with hers. Her tail curled up at his hip. She tasted of mint leaves and something sweet. Heat and arousal tingled along his veins. He smiled into the kiss when she got to her tiptoes to get closer. And when Hien parted his lips from her, both were panting. He licked his lips, pleased at how he had smeared her lip paint. Most likely he had it now on his own. He knew it was so when she laughed and reached up to wipe at the dark streaks of paint.

“Oops,” Tilly giggled. Her calloused fingertips cleaned away the dark lip paint. “Not exactly your color, my lord.”

“Ah, but I shall be wearing it often enough. If you let me?” Hien grinned at her laugh.

“You can borrow my cosmetics then, I suppose.”

“Nay, I’d rather just kiss it off of you.” They both laughed. The Doman kissed her cheek, lingering for a too brief moment. “Ma’tylda, will you allow me to court you?” And so here was the moment of truth. He barely dared to breathe as she thought.

Tilly blinked. “It would be very long distance, I’m afraid,” she replied softly. “I have many duties and we Scions are meant to be neutral… Any romance is difficult because of the life I lead. And you are a prince who would need a princess and an heir.” She bit her lower lip. “But I…” The miqo’te pet the fur of his collar. She bowed her head, her fuchsia hair hiding her eyes before she looked up at him with determination. “I want you too. If you’ll have me?”

“Yes!” Hien laughed in elation, cupping her face with both hands. He pressed his forehead to hers, his smile so wide that it ached. But it was a happy ache. And her answering smile was just as wide, her green eyes fairly sparkling. “Whatever and however long, I would court you in any manner that you allow. Thank you, my darling.” He peppered kisses all over her face, reveling in her laughter. Hien picked her up and swung her around in a happy circle. Tilly let out a startled laugh, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He let her slide down his front, curling around her in her embrace. Her hands clung to the back of his dogi. “I shall write you thousands of letters when we are forced to part and I shall dream of you always.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Tilly said, her tail wagging. “And I shall write just as many letters back and dream of you too.” She nuzzled the underside of his jaw. She stroked the sleeve of his dogi. “And then when it is time, I will stay in Doma with you for the rest of our days, my love. And kits… so many kits.” She let out a watery laugh. “If my sire were alive, he would be so pleased at the thought of grandbabies, he and my mother both.”

Hien swallowed, pressing his face to the crown of her hair. The scent of rosewater and her musk filled his nose. Tears of joy pricked at the corners of his eyes. “A perfect plan,” he rasped, nearly overcome. “We shall name one after him.” He let out a startled grunt when she pulled him into a kiss. He quickly took control of it, giving in to the hunger for the miqo’te for a long minute. He pulled away to kiss her cheeks and forehead. “For now, I think, we must take care of this day’s business. What say you, my dearest Tilly? Shall we assure your friends of your wellbeing this morn?”

“Hm! Yes. Yugiri said you spoke to them last night?” Tilly asked. The pair spoke softly to one another as they left the space in front of Hien’s tent.

Arm in arm, Tilly and Hien walked through the Doman encampment beyond the gates of the Ala Mhigan Quarter. Many bowed to them, hiding secret smiles of happiness behind their hands. Yugiri elbowed Hakuro before he could open his muzzle to congratulate their lord. She held a finger up to her lips in a gesture for quiet. The Lupin nodded, smiling. Healer Tsusuka held out her hand to receive her winnings from a fellow healer. The Ala Mhigan resistance guarding the gates hurriedly let them pass, gossiping once they left earshot. Well, hyur ranged earshot. Tilly’s ears flicked back for a moment at the excited whispering. But she only smiled up at her Doman prince who grinned back down at her.

The news of the Doman prince and the Warrior of Light together so close spread like wildfire.

In the shadows by the gate, Thancred hummed an interested note. His eye saw the bright happiness on his friend’s face and he huffed a laugh. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to let it go for now. But if he hurts her ….” The rogue crossed his arms. “I’ll be watching, little prince. Do have a care.” And he spun on his heel to wind his way through the back alleys. “I’ve lost one little sister to the Mother Crystal and the First. I shan’t lose another to a broken heart.”

When the door to the Scions’ temporary home opened, Tilly pulled away from Hien to hug a startled but pleased Alphinaud. He clung to her, the last of his worry melting away. The three went inside where Tilly gave her young friend and leader the news that she was going to be courted by Hien. His mouth flapped open and closed for a few moments, about to protest. But then he saw her hopeful expression and caved.

“Gods preserve me, of course, of course. Neutrality or not, you deserve happiness as do we all.” The elezen eyeballed the sheepish Doman. “Honestly, my lord. A little bit more warning would have been nice however.”

“Twas a gamble asking at all,” Hien replied. He touched the small of her back. Tilly smiled at him. “But life is short, my friend. I could not keep silent any longer.”

Tilly stroked and pet Alphinaud’s hair. He preened under her touch, much to her amusement. “And I think I’ll retire soon, anyway.” Her lips quirked up, her lip paint faded thanks to the kisses she had shared with Hien. “I barely came out on top against Zenos. And though I live by the sword, I’d rather not die by it.”

“But!”

“I said soon, silly, not now. There is still a need for the Warrior of Light.” A shadow passed in Tilly’s gaze. “And an emperor to spank by my reckoning.”

“Ah, Varis should be trembling in his boots,” Hien mused. “It’ll be a sight to see, I dare say. Our people will stand with you when the time comes. Aye, our people. It has a nice ring to it.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his other hand resting on Alphinaud’s. “Together we will free this world of the Garlean Empire, one imperial province at a time if we must.”

“Ambitious, my lord.” Alphinaud glanced at the two adults before him. He smiled. “But I say we outnumber them and the people are eager to throw off their imperial yoke. Let us together fight on in the name of freedom.”

“Hear, hear!” Hien nodded. “We shall rebuild, become stronger, and the Empire will find itself on the back foot before long.” He kissed Tilly’s temple. She leaned against him, still petting Alphinaud’s bangs in casual affection. “And the next generation, our children and beyond, shall only know liberty!”

“A dream worth fighting for,” Tilly said, a small but pleased smile curling her full lips.

Unfortunately life has a way of knocking on the door in a most unpleasant manner. One by one in the following moons the Scions fell into a deep sleep, souls far from home. Until only Tilly was left with Krile, Arenvald, and Tataru. Afraid but unwilling to give up, she was forced to leave Hien behind. And he was forced to let her go, eyes on her back and praying for her safe return. His heart howled his grief even as he smiled and waved goodbye.

The voice who had summoned her friends away was calling for her still.

Tilly grit her teeth, eyes flashing dangerously. The owner of that voice had some explaining and groveling to do. She was looking forward to wringing their neck.

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I hope y'all enjoyed this oneshot! Hien was fun to write! He be drinking that respect women juice, always waiting for Tilly's consent. Best boy. Of course I say that about a lot of NPCs in FFXIV, hahaha. They're all the best. (Dear Zenos, get out of my DMs, thanks.)
> 
> Next work, I won't make Tilly cry. She's all cried out, bros. She's just gonna suck that tear right back into her tear ducts. Hyah! Karate chop them tears!
> 
> Thank you for reading, loves! Tap that kudos button and/or leave a comment if you like!


End file.
